


Too True Tony

by Frankensteins_Monster



Series: Loving Avengers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Banter, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone's Just a Complete Mess, Feels, Friendship, Hazing, Innuendo, Insecure Steve Rogers, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trust Issues, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankensteins_Monster/pseuds/Frankensteins_Monster
Summary: Two weeks after Steve and Tony announce that they’re dating, Bucky Barnes slips truth serum into Tony Stark’s cup of coffee at the morning meeting.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Loving Avengers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Too True Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Just a little note for those who feel iffy about the ethics of this story. I didn't think that I had to clarify this previously, but I'm not condoning Bucky's actions within this fic. Yes, what he did is in fact 100% illegal and wrong. I like writing complex situations and characters sometimes. Plus Bucky has been through so much trauma in his life, and he was also an assassin for a lot of it. I figure that the ethics of a situation like this would be something that he sees a little differently than most people because of it.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for deciding to read my little fic. You're all so awesome. (And an extra special thanks to everyone who left kudos. It really means a lot to me.)
> 
> Edit: Ok, no more Mr Nice Monster over here. I added a tag to this fic: Dead Dove do not Eat. Don't like, don't read, ok? Y'all are acting like he killed someone. Also, no one consents to truth serum, people. That tag should have been enough.

“So.” Tony said, sipping from his morning cup of coffee while pacing energetically back and forth. “The security could be improved if we just-“

Clint Barton cleared his throat for the fifth time in a row.

Tony sighed. “What?”

“I just wanted to know why you haven’t seen fit to give me those prototypes I asked for over a month ago.” Clint asked. “I completely stuffed up my last mission because of it.”

Tony smiled exasperatedly. “Because, Clint, I’m fairly certain I threw out the specs you drew up when I accidentally used them to clean up a spill on my coffee table! And I’ve been dodging all of your requests because I just really didn’t want to tell you that!”

Steve, for some reason, turned a little pink.

The smile quickly vanished from Tony’s face. “Wait… why did I say that? I didn’t mean to say that!” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Wait… why didn’t you want to tell him **_that?_** ” Bruce asked. “I’ve spilt coffee on plenty of people’s specs and research papers. Everyone makes backups these days.”

“Because what was spilt wasn’t coffee it was c-“

“Hey! Isn’t the weather great today? It’s so delightful! Lovely morning! So much sun!” Steve suddenly shouted, making everyone at the table flinch and turn to him in surprise. All except for Clint, on whose face slowly dawned a horrified expression of realisation.

Clint sighed. “I’ll redraw the specs and send them over.”

Tony cleared his throat as he brushed his palm gently over it.

“Did someone fucking dose me with something?” He asked, his voice filled with a quiet anger.

He stared at the coffee in his hand, then lifted it up to sniff at it.

“Does anyone here know what truth serum smells like? He asked, shaking his head. “Because I’m not smelling anything, but I’m pretty sure that someone’s dosed me with it.”

His eyes were wide. “Seriously, guys, who did this?”

Everyone went quiet except for Steve, who stood up and turned towards his fellow Avengers in shock.

“Did one of you really dose Tony?”

“Was it you? Natasha?” Tony started to ask, before he froze. He narrowed his eyes.

Then he gasped. “Barnes you evil…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bucky Barnes said with clearly feigned innocence.

“Bucky would never.” Steve said.

Sam’s jaw dropped and he turned towards Bucky in amazement. He… he believed that his boyfriend had done this. He didn’t want to believe it… but he did.

“Of course I wouldn’t dose you with truth serum Tony.” Bucky said, flatly. “But if somebody did decide to do such a thing, with the intention of scoping you out after learning of the precise nature of your relationship with Steve, well I suppose that I could hypothetically understand their reasoning. Couldn’t you? If someone were to ask you, for instance, how many times you’d snuck a peek at Black Widow’s breasts in the last hour…” He trailed off.

“I’ve lost count.” Tony said, before turning purple and bug-eyed with rage. “I’m going to kill you, Bucky.” He hissed.

“Wow.” Bucky said, completely unflapped by the threat. “And he really meant it, too. Good luck with that.”

Steve looked between Bucky and Tony uncertainly, like he wasn’t sure what to think of the situation between the two of them.

“I do have one question.” Steve said, slowly. “That I sort of want to ask.”

Then he shook his head. “But that would be terrible of me. I won’t do it.”

“Come on, Tony. We should go home, before someone asks you something embarrassing.”

Then Pepper walked in, with her earpiece in, whilst tapping away on an iPad.

“Yeah, Tony. Simon Williams is asking you again to meet with him regarding that new technology. Can you make it tonight at around seven-thirty?”

“Can I make it? Probably. But **_will_** I make it, there’s no chance of that happening. Partially because fucking Bucky Barnes dosed me with truth serum and I think that warrants a day off just in case I start spilling company secrets, but mostly because Simon is physically painful for me to listen to. Is he a brilliant scientist? Yes. Is he charming and handsome? To a degree. But every word that comes out of that man’s mouth puts me to sleep. You know, maybe if I organised a meeting by the pool I could actually manage to listen to him. I bet that man would look good in a speedo.”

Pepper’s mouth dropped open, as did everyone’s in the room.

“Tony… I had you on speakerphone!” Pepper hissed, before turning around and striding out of the room, her heels clacking loudly against the floor. Her voice trailed out into the corridor. “I’m so sorry Mr Williams. I’m afraid Mr Stark is just feeling a little under the weather…”

Tony let his head drop down onto the table with a loud thud. Then he groaned loudly.

Everyone sat there quietly.

Steve reached out to take Tony’s hand comfortingly, but Tony smacked it away.

Steve sat there with his hands clasped together in his lap. His concerned expression darkening into something more… nervous and unsettled.

“I’m going to ask you a question, Tony.” Steve said, picking up a ballpoint pen and rolling it between his fingers absent-mindedly. “I’ve decided, that I… I just have to. Even if it makes me an awful person to do so.”

Tony looked up with a look of betrayal on his face. “Steve…”

“How do you really feel about me, Tony?” Steve whispered, still fiddling uncomfortably with the pen. “Do you really love me, or are you just saying that? Because sometimes I wonder…”

“I love you.” Tony said, his expression changing quickly from one of betrayal to relief. “Of course I do. How could I not? Dear God, Steve, who **_wouldn’t_** love you? You’re like a ray of frickin’ sunshine lighting up the room. You’re warm, and endlessly caring, and you’re built like one of those hot Greek statues.” Then Tony tensed and hit the table. “Someone please stop me before I start waxing poetic about his cock, because I can feel myself about to go there and-”

“Uhh, okay then. Between Thor and I, who would win in a fight?” Bruce asked, holding out his hands as if he didn’t know what else to say. Thor grinned confidently.

“Between **_you_** and Thor? Thor. Between Thor and **_Hulk_**? Hulk.”

Thor’s grin dropped. “No, that’s not right. **_I_** would obviously win both fights.”

“That’s Tony’s honest opinion, and he’s one of the smartest men on earth. As am I. You’re really gonna doubt both of us?”

“Of course! For what does your Midgardian science really know?”

“Everything!” Bruce exclaimed. “That’s the point!”

Thor frowned and conveniently changed the subject by asking Tony another question.

“My brother Loki seems convinced that you were actually rather into him when you were fighting against him to stop him from taking over Midgard. Is that true?”

“I thought he was kind of hot.” Tony said. “But his **_personality_** … is not really my thing. So no. Not really into him.”

“What about Doctor Strange? Do you think he’s hot?” Natasha asked.

“Stephen’s got the exact same problem as Loki, really.” Tony said, scratching at his beard. “Definitely hot… but could you imagine being stuck in a room with either one of them, for like, **_any_** amount of time? It doesn’t matter what floor you’re stuck on, you’re jumping out that window regardless.”

Bucky snorted in amusement and Tony turned on him. “Oh, yeah? You’re laughing like I’m not one-hundred percent describing you as well?”

Bucky’s jaw actually dropped. “Did… did you just call me hot?” He asked, sounding incredibly disturbed by the idea.

Sam burst out into hysterical laughter.

“I really really hate you but yes I did!” Tony spat angrily at Bucky, as Sam continued to wheeze.

“Is there anybody you **_don’t_** find hot?” Bruce asked.

“Deadpool.” Tony said. “Like, you’re probably going to call me shallow but whatever. It’s his looks **_and_** personality and I’m into **_none_** of it.”

“Oh. And you, Clint. I’m not into you.”

Clint flipped Tony the bird and Tony snorted.

“Although then again, when you wear that costume with your upper arms exposed… Actually, can I change my answer?”

Clint shook with quiet laughter. “Can you shut up now?”

“No. I am entirely incapable of shutting up. I could talk for hours. Everybody says so.”

“Would you risk your life for Steve? If it was to save his life?” Bucky suddenly asked, and everyone went silent.

“Yes.” Tony said. “In an instant.”

“Would you ever cheat on him?”

“No.”

“Have you ever cheated on him?”

“No.”

“I’m not going to let you break his heart, he deserves better than that.” Bucky said, his voice tight. “What are you hiding from him? Tell me.”

“Bucky.” Sam chided, grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulder. “Don’t you think that maybe that crosses a line?”

“I don’t care. Steve’s my best friend and I won’t see Stark hurt him! Tell me what you’re hiding from him, Tony!”

“I know I played it pretty cool, when you were making up your mind. About us, about this relationship, about everything.” Tony said, turning towards Steve. “But I was really scared that you weren’t coming back. I couldn’t help but wonder if I’d lost you forever, Steve, by being so impatient. By expecting you to feel the exact same way about me that I felt about you. I spent that whole time hating myself, for loving you.”

Steve stepped forwards and wrapped Tony in a hug. “It’s ok, Tony. You can stop now. I understand.”

Steve looked sternly down at Bucky. “I can’t believe you dosed Tony. I don’t **_want_** to believe you dosed Tony. We’re going to have words later. Serious words.”

“Kick his ass, Steve.” Tony mumbled into Steve’s shoulder.

“ ** _Serious_** words.” Steve repeated.

Tony groaned. “Serious words doesn’t mean ass-kicking.” He muttered disappointedly.

Steve comforted Tony, stroking one hand down his back. “I love you. And I’m sorry that this happened. And if you like, later we can do that thing you’ve been wanting to do.”

“You mean we can use the-“

Tony was quickly silenced as Steve hurriedly put his hand over Tony’s mouth.

“ ** _Serious words!_** ” Steve exclaimed, and Bucky shrank back guiltily in his seat. “And question time is over! I’m taking Tony home now.”

Steve escorted Tony from the building, and the Avengers started to pack up awkwardly.

“Well, that was an interesting meeting.” Natasha said. “Didn’t get to discuss a lot of strategy, but hey, at least we all now have a thorough understanding of exactly how much Tony loves Steve.” She glared at Bucky. “Not that I’m sure any of us didn’t already know that.”

Clint snorted. “Hey, hey now Nat. We learned lots of other important things today too. Like what exactly gets Tony’s dick wet. Which as it turns out, is everything! Oh, wait! We already knew all that too!”

“Well it’s everything **_but_** you, as it turns out.” Nat laughed.

“Cheeky.” Clint rolled up one of sleeves and flexed his arm. “And not remotely true.” Then he winked. Natasha grinned back at him.

“Do you mind?” Bruce asked.

“What?” Clint asked, feigning innocence.

“Just roll your sleeve back down.” Bruce complained. “Go on! Roll it on all the way back down.”

Clint scrunched up his nose. “I’m sorry? And why am I listening to you? I rather think the lady was enjoying it. Do **_you_** mind, Natasha?”

“Not at all.” Natasha said.

Bruce and Clint glared at each other until a car horn sounded loudly from outside.

Clint grabbed his stuff. “Well, my ride’s here. Sorry I can’t stay and chat… but Coulson’s gonna give me **_the look_** if I’m late, so… seeya!” He quickly ran off.

Before anyone could even so much as exchange confused looks, Sam stood up, prompting Bucky to stand up with him. “I think we’re gonna head off too.” Sam said. “Uhh, sorry. Sorry, everyone.”

Then Sam glared at Bucky. As if he was waiting for something.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky muttered.

“He apologised…” Nat said, surprised. “Oh my God!”

Bucky scowled as she feigned applause.

“I’m protecting Steve.” Bucky said, stubbornly. “Just like I’ve always protected Steve, from a world full of stupid, selfish egocentric jerks.”

“I think that maybe as Steve’s friend you need to trust him more. Have a little faith that he can stand on his own. Otherwise, you’re just gonna push him away.” Bruce said.

“Because that little spat with you and Clint over me, that was very trusting. So much faith.” Natasha said, sarcastically.

Bruce looked like he was about to say something back when Bucky spoke.

“I don’t think you understand.” Bucky said. “Steve’s always been so trusting. But in this world, you can’t trust anybody.”

“You can’t trust anybody?” Sam asked. “Does that include me?”

“Of course not. I trust you.”

“Well that’s good to hear.” Sam said. “What about Steve?”

“I trust him too.”

Sam took Bucky’s human hand in his. “You can trust people, Bucky. I know you can. Not everyone’s out to hurt you.”

Bucky squeezed Sam’s hand tightly, his expression conflicted. “Or maybe you’re just too trusting too.”

“Oh, Buck.” Sam said softly. “You know that’s not true. I’ve lost people too. I’ve been betrayed too.”

“Sam…”

Bruce shook his head. “I’m sorry guys, but I think I’m gonna go.”

“Yeah… me too.” Nat said.

Thor looked at them pensively, like he was considering dispensing a piece of Asgardian wisdom, before simply following after Bruce and Nat.

And Sam and Bucky held onto each other, like there was no one else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do here you can follow me on twitter @Writer_Monster or on my tumblr where I’m writer-monster


End file.
